Leodor Kingsmill
Work in Progress Appearance: Leodor has bright orange hair with red flecks. It’s curly and rests atop his head whatever way it wants to; it’s untameable and, no matter how hard he tries, Leo can’t comb it. His eyes are a vibrant teal, although they have more green in them than blue. His skin is a peach color and he has a fair amount of freckles on his face, although not too many. Mostly, they appear around the bridge of his nose and the tops of his cheeks. His nose reddens easily when he’s sick, when it’s winter, and when he blows it or rubs it a lot. Because of this, as a joke, he dressed up as Rudolph the reindeer one Halloween when he caught a cold. He’s about an inch or two taller than the average height for his age. His nose and ears are round, and his chin is still more oval than square. He is a bit thin, although he has a fair amount of muscle in his arms and legs due to his wall-climbing and bouldering hobby. His fingers are also pretty long, which he uses to his advantage when wall-climbing, so they’re always a bit calloused. Leo’s feet, like his height, are also an inch larger than average for his age. Clothing Preference: Leo usually wears a blank T-shirt with no logo on it. It usually is green, yellow, orange, or, occasionally, blue. Mostly green, though. Sometimes, when his blank shirts are in the wash, he’ll reluctantly put on a T-shirt advertising a seafood restaurant, but this isn’t often. In colder months, he wears tan khakis, but when it gets warm again, he’ll wear khaki shorts. When wall-climbing, he wears athletic pants or shorts. In the winter, Leo wears a large, navy-blue coat that’s a few sizes too big for him. He insists on wearing it, though, for whatever reason. He’s had it for a long time, and it’s a bit weatherworn, but it’s warm and keeps snow out, so it works. As for shoes, he mostly wears tennis shoes. On formal occasions, Leo wears a button-up collared shirt and dress pants. Sometimes, he’ll put on a blazer and a bowtie. Personality: Leo is usually cheerful. He likes making jokes, and isn’t above being the joke’s subject himself-- of course, he won’t shed himself in a bad light. His response to bullies? Crack them up! However, he can be serious when he needs to. He responds to emergencies with an instinct for action that’s more often right than wrong. He’s trustworthy and responsible, and is the kind of person who can be the teacher’s pet not necessarily for his good grades, but for his dependableness. Leo isn’t perfect, though. Sometimes his patience snaps and he gets very frustrated. On these occasions, he gets very sulky and is difficult to talk to for a long time. He’s the kind of person who might forgive, but will never, ever forget. If you happen to make a small promise to him, such as “Maybe we can go to the mountains for some bouldering in June,” and then never mention it again, he’ll go over to you on June 1st and ask you which hotel you booked. If you completely forgot about your promise, or didn’t mean it at the time you said it, you’ve lost his trust. It’s very difficult to gain it back. Backstory: Leo has a normal life. I’m probably going to add more later. Job they want/are perusing: Ergonomy Crush/Shippable?: No crush yet, but he’s certainly shippable. Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Orange Sash